Angel Kisses and Freckles
by KitKatAlice
Summary: Dean has freckles and Castiel might know where he got them. Dean/Castiel with a small sprinkle of Sam/Gabriel.


Heres a Destiel fic. Based on an rp I have with my Dean. I find it funny that most of the Supernatural fandom hasn't caught on to this myth about freckles. I think its a super cute coincidence...or maybe not a coincidence at all.

* * *

A soft grunt sounded as Castiel curled tighter into the exhausted hunter. A small smile curled on Dean's lips as he wrapped his arm around the dark haired being. It was nice to lay there alone with his angel. Sam had finally taken the hint and was currently fast asleep in his own motel room. Dean has Castiel, a few empty bottles of beer, a discarded bottle of lube and a half eaten pie. The hunter couldn't have thought up a better night.

He could feel the spent angel nuzzle under the scruffy chin and plant a kiss on his cheek. Green hues glanced down to watch Castiel carefully. Dean chuckled at the goofy, satisfied smile that spread across the lips he had come to love to kiss. He wasn't sure where the memory had come from, but it burned his curiosity in the moment.

"Hey Cas..."

"Mm." came the grunt of acknowledgment.

"My mom used to tell me that freckles are spots where angels have kissed. Is there any truth to that?" Dean suddenly felt silly for asking such a question but waited nonetheless for his angel to answer. A low hum emitted from Castiel before he nodded a bit.

"There is a perfectly biological explanation as to why freckles form. Sometimes they're just freckles. But when they are special...it's their placement that is up to us."

"How the hell does that work?"

"Dean you are my charge. You have always been. Your destiny was one given at birth. I gave you those marks...freckles you call them, while you were still in the womb. Think of it as our marking system."

Dean processed the information and frowned, suddenly sitting up. "You mean you were there the whole time?!"

A look of confusion set over Castiel's features. He tilted his head as he always did when he didn't understand something "Yes. I thought you knew that. I just did not make my presence known until recently. Those were the orders."

The hunter's voiced wavered somewhere between hurt and anger. "I prayed to you that night! I prayed so hard for someone to save her and _you _never came!"

It was then that Castiel knew what his lover was referring to. What he hadn't known was that as a child, Dean was always faithful. His mother always told him that angels were watching over him and each night he silently prayed to them and thanked them. But the night Mary Winchester died, Dean prayed harder than he had in his life. When no one answered, he gave up his faith entirely.

Castiel felt a pain in his heart he never had before. "Dean...I'm sorry. I couldn't." he searched for he words to say but only ended up sitting there in silence for a while. "You are my charge...I can not interfere in the lives of others. Back then...I was all about the orders and orders are orders. You saw first hand what happened to me when I disobeyed.

Dean swallowed hard and blinked the tears away. Castiel was right. To ask him to save his mother, to disobey and make the impossible happen is unfair. To be mad at him for it is even more unfair and considering everything that Castiel had done for him, what he went through, Dean suddenly felt like an ass for even snapping at him that way.

"I'm sorry Cas. It's just my brain is so full of what-ifs. I need to just face the fact that mo matter what she would have died. There is nothing I can do about it or that I could do. You tried to show me that once and I didn't listen."

The angel curled his arms tighter around the human. "I'm sorry, Dean." was all he could say for the moment. Blinking back tears once more, Dean took a deep breath and shook his head. "Everything has been about sacrifice. I've sacrificed everything. My happiness, my life, everything for Sammy, for me...I'm tired. I just want it all to pay off."

Castiel listened in carefully and waited until the elder Winchester was done. "Perhaps...this...you and I, is the beginning of your repayment. I know you've done a lot, but Heaven will repay you over time. I promise you that much."

Dean had never actually looked at it that way. He was alive with an angel in his arms. A literal _angel _who loved and adored him. He frowned as the realization dawned on him. "Do I have a place in Heaven at this point?"

"Of course! After everything you've done we wouldn't sacrifice you to hell!" Castiel seemed almost offended.

"And Sammy?"

At that he had to pause. "While Sam has done quite a bit as well...he has some redemption to pay. My brother...Gabriel...I think is the start of that."

Dean nodded. He knew his brother and the archangel had been seeing each other secretly. He hoped that this would be Sam's ticket to heaven. "I just don't want to be alone in Heaven. I want you to be there...and Sammy."

Castiel nodded and pressed his lips over the other's in a sweet but firm kiss. "You are my charge Dean...I will always make sure you're happy. I will be there in your Heaven and I will do everything in my power to make sure Sam is there to. Even if I have to fall all over again."

It was the that Dean knew just how lucky he was. If the twists and turns of his life were to lead him there in the cheap motel room with a devoted angel in his arms...he would take that road each time.


End file.
